cars_neon_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cars Neon Edition Races
Here is a list of races to be in Cars Neon Edition Road Races * Radiator Springs Grand Prix (Day) * Radiator Cap Circuit * Sally's Sunshine Circuit * Willie's Butte Circuit (Doc's Lesson: Powerslide) * Doc's Challenge * Boostin' With Fillmore * North Desert Dash * Sarge's Boot Camp Circuit * Sarge's Off-Road Challenge * Sheriff's Chase * Ornament Valley Circuit * Sally's Wheel Well Sprint * Doc's Check-Up * Tailfin Pass Circuit * Delinquent Road Hazards * Chick's Challenge * Radiator Springs Grand Prix (Night) * Tailfin Pass Grand Prix * Ornament Valley Grand Prix * Night Drive (Mater's Backwards Lesson) * Radiator Springs Circuit * Fillmore's Nature Preserve * North Willie's Butte * Ornament Valley Airport * Inside the Turkey * Rustbucket Grand Prix * Wheel Well Circuit * The Upper Mine * Canyon Run * Downhill Sprint (Point-to-Point 1) * Around Town (Point-to-Point 2) * Drive Right In (Point-to-Point 3) * Downtown Sprint (Point-to-Point 4) * Off-Road Stretch (Point-to-Point 5) * Timberline Sprint (Road Race 1) * Santa Carburera Circuit (Road Race 2) * Rusteze Rerun (Road Race 3) * Rustbucket Circuit (Off Road Race 1) * Autovia Circuit (Off Road Race 2) * Street Race (Street Race 1) * Beach Sprint (Relay Race 1) * City Limits (Relay Race 2) * Candice's Glam Tour * Stinger's Stir-Up * Match Up * Palm Tree Circuit (Academy Challenge 2) * El Machismo's Challenge (Academy Challenge 3) * Motoropolis Circuit (Academy Challenge 4) * Santa Carburera Tour (Guido Kart 3) * Autovia Village (Guido Kart 4) * Alley Way (Guido Kart 6) * Abandoned Mine Circuit (Guido Kart 8) * Tokyo Sprint (Tokyo Mater) * Interstate 40 Rustbucket Races * Rustbucket Race-O-Rama * Rustbucket Race 1 * Rustbucket Race 2 * Rustbucket Race 3 * Rustbucket Race 4 * Smash Up 1 * Smash Up 2 * Smash Up 3 * Bubba's Bucket Bash Speedway Races * Speedway Race 1 * Speedway Race 2 * Speedway Race 3 * Speedway Race 4 * Speedway Race 5 (Sprint 1) * Speedway Race 6 (Sprint 2) * Speedway Race 7 (Academy Challenge 1) * Speedway Race 8 (Guido Kart 1) * Speedway Race 9 (Guido Kart 9) * Hudson Student Run * Reunion Rundown * Chick Hicks Showdown * Mack Track Challenge Piston Cup Races * Palm Mile Speedway * Motor Speedway of the South * Sun Valley International Speedway * Smasherville International Speedway * Los Angeles International Speedway Monster Truck Races * Monster Truck Mayhem * Monster Truck Waypoint 1 * Monster Truck Waypoint 2 * Monster Truck Waypoint 3 * Monster Mayhem 1 * Monster Mayhem 2 * Monster Mayhem 3 * Monster Mayhem 4 * Monster Mayhem 5 New Races * Thomasville Speedway (Smasherville Speedway with dirt track, no crowd, daytime, no jumbotron, or pitties). * Palm Mile Speedway Dirt Track (The race track where Doc had his crash, no crowd or jumbotron or pitties). * Motor Speedway of the South Dirt Track * Thunder Hollow Crazy 8 (Rustbucket Race-O-Rama but at night, flames surrounding, and more mud). * Florida 500 (Sun Valley Speedway redecorated, taking place at night, etc.)